


Confess With a Kiss

by KuroBakura



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hasn't been himself lately since Ben and him started working on another movie together.</p><p>You can only handle so much until you can take it anymore...especially...when it comes to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess With a Kiss

Tom and Ben were sitting at a bench at a park near the studio. As Ben was talking, he noticed that Tom was zoned out. Tom has been doing this a lot lately. Especially around Ben and more so when they are alone. It's been getting more worse for the past few days, though.

“Tom, are you alright?” Ben asked. Tom didn't hear anything Ben was saying. Ben reached his arm over and put his hand over Tom's forehead to check to see if he has a temperature.

“Well, he definitely doesn't have a temperature. Maybe just something popped up in his head.” Ben thought. As Ben put his hand down, Tom snapped out of it and looked at Ben. Ben looked at Tom, smiling. Tom felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him.

“Sorry....I just have a lot on my mind lately.” Tom said.

“Oh? You have?” Ben said, trying to pretend he didn't know. Ben already knew about this about Tom but wasn't going to ask since it really wasn't any of his business but Tom did wanted to tell him.

“Do you want to talk about it? I'm here for you.” Ben asked. Tom looked up at Ben.

“Yes but....” Tom started to feel like his heart was going to explode.

“But? ….I'm sorry, if you really do not want to talk about it, it's fine.” Ben said, looking at something. Tom suddenly made a movement which made Ben look back at Tom.

“I do want to talk about it but....it's hard to say it in detail.” Tom said. Ben put his hand on Tom's left shoulder.

“Tom, you can talk to me about anything. We are very good friends. I will not judge you or be mad at you. I promise.” Ben assured him. Tom nodded, got comfy but still nervous.

“Well, since we began working on this film together, my mind and body has been feeling different.” Tom said.

“How so? What have you been feeling?” Ben asked.

“My mind feels tired. Like as if it had legs and has been running around in circles non-stop. My heart feels heavy but not like as if I was having a heart attack or anything. ...Maybe I'm too stressed out and running myself ragged over this thing that has been on my mind.” Tom said. Ben got comfy and looked at Tom. He had a question of his own to ask him.

“You said “Since we been working on this film together”. ...Does it have anything to do with me?” Ben asked. Tom's eyes widen and blushed. Tom did want to tell him but didn't want to...but..he didn't want to lie to Ben either. After all, they are very good friends.

“Yes.” Tom said, looking at the ground. Tom recently came out of the closet to two people, including Ben. The other person was his other good friend, Chris Hemsworth.

“Oh? What is it?” Ben asked again. Tom hesitated before saying something.

“I'm afraid to say it because...I do not know how you will react. Plus, it could change everything about us and our friendship.” Tom told him.

“Tom, just go ahead and tell me. I'm not going to get mad, upset or...” Ben was interrupted by someone kissing his lips. It was Tom kissing him! Tom was getting frustrated but not because Ben or anything. He was getting that way...with himself. It was just a reflex to all of the stuff that was happening at this moment and time. After a minute, Tom stopped and started to feel embarrassed. He can't believe what he just did. This moment could make or break their friendship. Ben just sat there, confused.

“Ben...what I'm trying to tell you is that...I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now. ...I also I do not know what just came over me just now. I'm so sorry. ...Go ahead. Go ahead and punch me if you want to. I deserve it.” Tom said, not looking at the ground, again. Ben put his right hand under Tom's chin and lifted up his head. Now, Tom was very confused and blushing. Before Tom could said anything, Ben leaned forward and kissed Tom back! Tom was shocked for a moment and then embraced the kiss. When Ben stopped he held both of Tom's hands in his and put them on his chest where his heart is.

“What kind of reaction where you expecting?” Ben asked.

“...Well, certainly not that one for sure.” Tom said, truthfully. Ben kissed Tom's right cheek. Tom didn't know whether to hug Ben or cry. Suddenly, Ben made a confession to Tom that definitely was a surprise to him.

“I love you, too, Tom. I have for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you but you just beat me to that. I'm not out yet, but eventually, I will be. Or people will find out on their own but that still doesn't stop me from wanting to be your lover. Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing but...he was happy that he was hearing this.

“Did you just tell me you were gay as well?” Tom asked. Ben sighed but it was a sigh of relief.

“You're the only person who knows at the moment, Tom.” Ben said. Tom felt honored. He looked in to Ben's eyes.

“I promise not to say anything.” Tom said. Ben agreed as well. Since they just confessed their love to each other and kissed, Ben decided to ask Tom the big question that he has been wanting to say for a while now.

“Tom...will you be my boyfriend?” Ben confessed and asked. Tom's eyes filled up with tears of joy.

“Yes, Ben. I would be not only love but I would be honored to be your boyfriend.”

Tom smiled and blushed. His heart, mind and body felt at ease. He felt..happy once more.

Suddenly, their phones went off. It was a text from the director. Letting people to it was time to head back studio to finish the taping for today. They both looked at each other and frowned. They didn't want this moment to end but...they had to. Ben helped Tom up and they walked back to the studio lot. When they arrived to the area where they were taping the rest scene and they were early, both made sure the coast was clear. When Tom gave the okay, Ben walked over, held Tom close and gave him a big kiss. When they stopped to go in, Tom had one more question for Ben.

“Hey, Ben, after we finish, want to go get some dinner?” Tom asked.

“6:30 okay with you?” Ben asked.

“You pick the place.” Tom replied.

“That's fine with me, love.” Ben said, smiling. Tom smiled when Ben called him “love”.

They both headed towards the door.

“See you later for our date, darling.” Ben said.

“I can't wait.” Tom said.  
“Me neither.” Ben said. Before they headed in, Ben put his hand on Tim's left shoulder. Tom looked up at Ben, smiling. Which made Ben smile as well.

“I love you, Tom.” Ben said.

“I love you, too, Ben.” Tom said back to Ben. They both smiled at each other

Tom snuck in a quick kiss before opening the door. They both giggled and headed onto the set to finish their job for today before heading out later for their date.


End file.
